


[中文翻译]You understand (we can't fight fate)

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 纳修和快斗的对话。（发生在纳修杀死IV之后，快斗去月球之前。）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you understand (we can't fight fate)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335714) by [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia). 



“嘿，凌牙。”快斗转过街角，直面对方。

就好像他们周身的世界并未步向终结，就好像他们仅仅是如过去一年中无数次一样相见，就好像纳修没有想要杀掉游马——就好像纳修仍是神代凌牙。

幻觉很快破碎了。

“是‘纳修’。”纳修抱起手臂，而快斗也做了同样的动作。

“嘿，‘披着披风现在想被叫做纳修的凌牙’。”

“你为什么在这里？为了说服我还有别的办法？我们可以是朋友？”纳修大笑，但快斗明白那笑声是多么虚假。

“你我都知道我们做不了朋友了。但既然你提起来，我就当作你希望事情变得不一样了？”快斗假笑。

“神代凌牙会的。”

“够好了，因为那就是我的朋友。就像神代凌牙是天城快斗的朋友，却不是No.猎人的。”

纳修的眼睛睁大了。“等等，你——”

“是啊，我明白你为什么必须这么做。”

“那你为什么来这里！？”

“为什么那时你选择和我战斗，即使知道你毫无胜算？”

“你只是运气好，所以——”纳修停住话头，快斗确定如果他有嘴巴，他会沉下脸色。“你该走了。你有要去的地方，不是吗？”

他们没有战斗的必要。至少不是现在。

“我有，而你也一样。”

纳修点点头。“等到这一切结束，我会——”

“以死赎罪？只要璃绪和其他巴利安还在，你就不能这么做。那是你的责任。”

“……你想说什么？”

“你必须背负着自己的所作所为活下去。而我未必。”

纳修顿了一顿，然后叹气。“我没想到会被说教一通。尤其不是被你。”

“总有人得给你来一下，你知道的。”

一瞬过后，纳修转换回了他的人类形态。“祝你好运。月球，对吧？你跟我说过。”

“对。而你要去和游马还有Astral战斗？即使你赢了，比分仍然是他们以3:2领先，你知道的。”

“看来我也得背负着那个活下去。”凌牙轻笑。“你最好回来，这样我们就能为源数代码的钥匙而战斗了。”

“当然。”快斗转过身。“那么，再见了，凌牙。”

 

* * *

 

快斗没有回来。


End file.
